The Game
by Afroson
Summary: An UnSub decides to play a game with the team. Making the entire team to turn against each other. But, when Spencer Reid gets kidnapped, the team puts away their feud and is doing everything to find him. The last thing they all expect is to see this man as an UnSub. *Sucky summary, I know. *WARNING: CHARACTER SUPER INJURED
1. Chapter:1

AN: Suspense will happen in this story:P Trust me, the team will watch their backs. I do not own Criminal Minds…wish I did though And yes, I`m still working on `TAKEN` I just wanted to get this first chapter out of the way….

ENJOY!

Chapter 1

Emily Prentiss had went to go visit Declan for the weekend, she hasn`t seen him in a while, so this was the opportunity she was taking. Doyle was dead, so there was nothing to fear. Declan can finally have a good life without his father searching for him and having a life of crime.

``Interested in soccer?`` she asked him.

``Not really.`` Declan shook his head. `` I prefer tennis, plus I rather be involved with anything of science.``

_He`s a new Reid,_ she thought jokingly. She smiled. ``You must-`` Her phone interrupted her. She took it out of her pocket, looking at the unknown number, she believed it was Garcia . Garcia always had different numbers. ``Prentiss.``

Heavy breathing came from the other end. ``Hello Agent Emily Prentiss,`` the man`s voice said.

``Who`s this?``

``Emily Prentiss; a daughter of the ambassador. You were an undercover INTERPOL agent while working the Doyle case. Pet name was: Laruen Reynolds. Am I correct?``

``Who-``

``Saved Declan`s life, you did. However, you let Doyle die in federal custody.`` The man laughed. ``The FBI isn`t like INTERPOL now.``

``I swear if you don`t-`` Emily was getting frustrated of being interrupted.

``In time, you`ll know,``he said. ``I`ll leave a note for you when I kill the genius Doctor Spencer Reid. Game on Emily.``

``Wait!`` The phone went dead. This man was going to kill Reid! ``I`m sorry, hun, but something came up.``

``It`s okay.``

She hugged him good bye. Running to her car, she dialed Reid. _Please, Reid, answer!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Penelope Garcia didn't have any plans for her days off. She would be with Derek, if he was still in town, but he decided to go and visit his family. So, it was just her and her boyfriend, Kevin Lynch. Kevin got her hooked up on this virtual game-she didn't know what the name of it actually was but it was pretty addictive.

"No," Penelope spoke into the mike. "I'm the Princess Warrior Adlez, duh." She couldn't think of another name so she took _Zelda _ and made it backwards.

"My bad," Kevin laughed on the other end.

Penelope moved her character towards to grounded sword. While pressing 'A' and 'shift' together, her character was able to get the sword out. "YES!" Penelope got all excited. "See, that is what you're suppose to do." She was mostly talking to her character than to Kevin. "I am amazing."

"You only got the sword; you gotta kill the dragon to get the fire power first."

Penelope didn't respond to that. Then her phone started to buzz. "Don't kill the dragon without me, I need to get a call."

"Okay."

Penelope took off her mike, reached for her phone and answered, "This is Penelope."

"Ah, the technical girl, Penelope Garcia," the voice said on the other end. "Goofy, unique-set herself part from the team."

"Uh, who are you?"

"The guy who knows all about you. You're parents died in a car accident; drunk driver, if I'm correct. Bad Penelope, you should've went home early." Penelope hold back the tears of guilt when he mentioned that. " You went off the grid after that, until the FBI caught you. Wasn't it Aaron Hotchner and Derek Morgan the ones that caught you?"

"How did you know that?" She gasped.

"I know_all_ about you. About your team," he said. "But I believe the handsome Derek Morgan, is one of your top people you care about. Such a same if he can't _ever_ work again."

"What did you do to him?!"

"Nothing. _Yet_. Tata Penelope."

As her mind was wheeling over the call, she dialled Derek's number. Please Derek, pick up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Derek Morgan was not aware of the surroundings around him. He didn't hear the cars passing by on the streets; at first, he didn't even hear his phone ring. He was at the cemetery visiting his dad and the Unknown kid that he found when he was just a kid. He felt a sting that knowing his family has no idea about their son, and that poor boy died and dumped as trash.

He was starting to get annoyed. "Morgan."

"Oh, you're okay!" Penelope exclaimed.

"Of course I am,"Morgan said confused. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I got a strange phone call and this man knew everything about me and…and he said that you're next. And I've been panicking and you didn't answer which made me feel sick."

"Whoa, whoa," Derek tried to calm her down. "I'm fine. Did this man say his name?"

"No. He enjoyed making me freak out."

Derek was now focused on the conversation Garcia. He didn't realize he was heading to his car across the street. "I'll be on the next flight home. In the meantime, stay in your house." Derek was already in the middle of the road, before he heard a car screeching. He looked up, to see a speeding car flying towards him. He tried to get out of the way but the driver ended up hitting him. Derek had no time to brace himself; he went up over the hood and landed on his back on the pavement.

Unconcious.

A/N: I'm sorry Derek's chapter is short. I couldn't think of anything. I'll make sure the next one is longer.

Be Afrotastic J


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Aaron Hotchner had went in the office early. It was only him and Rossi and JJ in today; the others were on their days off. Penelope was home, chilling on her virtual world, Derek was visiting his family, Emily was visiting Declan and Spencer was with his mom.

He must've had at least four meetings already. By the end of it, he was glad that he could finally go back to his office and do some paper work that has been piling on his desk. _ I wish Reid was here. _ Aaron was doing just fine until Dave came through the door with two cups of coffee in his hands. "I thought you might need this," he said, handing Aaron his cup.

"I do." He took it. "Are you done your paper work?"

David chuckled. "No. I barely started it. I had six meetings today, let me know if I have a break in between."

"That sucks," Aaron smirked. "Luckily I had four-but that's still bad enough."

"Uh-huh." He took a sip.

"Well, look at the bright side-" Aaron was cut off by his cell phone ringing.

"What bright side?" Dave grumbled.

Aaron held up a hand to stop Dave. "Agent Hotchner," he answered.

"Agent, we have some one here in Chicago Hospital, he's an agent."

Aaron brows furrowed which cause David to look concern at him. _ Chicago? The only one I can think of is Derek. _ "What's his name?"

"He says his name is Derek Morgan before he lost consciousness," the doctor-or who Aaron thought was the doctor-said. "He was hit by a car and he's now in critical condition."

"Critical," Hotch repeated. "We'll be there." Aaron hung up. "Something happened to Derek."

"What?"

"He got hit by a car."

Aaron had his go bag with him, knowing that he needed it for the next few days. Rossi went to go cancel his other meetings and went to go get his go bag. Hotch sprinted to JJ's office. "JJ," Hotch flew opened the door, which made her jump a bit.

"Yeah?" She looked up to see a worried look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I got a call that Derek is in critical condition at Chicago's hospital," he informed her. "Rossi and I are heading up. I need you to contact Garcia."

"Of course." She scrambled for her cell phone and grabbed her go bag. She followed right behind Hotch and ended up meeting Rossi at the elevators. "Garcia, something happened to Morgan."

"I contacted Emily. She says she's trying to get a hold of Reid and that she's meeting us there," Rossi said to Hotch.

"Good."

"What?" JJ's voice had caught the attention of the two.

"What is it?" Rossi asked, once the elevator doors opened and they went inside.

"Penelope says there was this strange man that called her saying that he knows all about Morgan and her," JJ said. "Also, that something was going to happen to Morgan and she has been trying to get a hold of him." She went back on to the phone to try to calm her down. "I'll see you soon." She hung up.

Hotch, Rossi, JJ and Penelope made it to the jet. As they boarded, JJ was right by Penelope's side, telling her to calm down.

"He's going to be fine," JJ said.

"He got hit by a car, JJ,"Penelope tried to breath. "He's in critical condition as well. I-I-"

"There was nothing you could've done," JJ said. "We are going to find whoever did this and Derek is going to be okay."

"Garcia, did the phone call say anything else?" Rossi asked.

"No. Just that he knew the team and he knew where Morgan was," she paused. "I tried to find who- well, it's a disposable phone, so I got nothing."

"Knowing this type, he's probably going to call again," Hotch said. "Could you pin-point the location when he calls?"

"I can but it won't give us an exact location."

Hotch gave her a reassuring smile. "That's all we need for now."

A/n: Let's stop it there, my friends. So heads up next chapter is Spencer or Rossi, I'm not sure. Probably Rossi 3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Rossi's head was beginning to pound. Since he rejoined the BAU, he thought of the team as family-more like his children. They did occasionally got on his nerves, and gave him a massive headache but he cared about them. The plane landed and in a rush they headed to the SUVs that Hotch had requested. Rossi and Hotch in one, JJ and Penelope in the other.

They rushed to the hospital where they found Emily already there. "How is he?" Penelope asked, once they got in sight of each other.

"I don't know. The doctors are in there."

"Any hold of Reid?" JJ asked, popping from behind Garcia.

"No. I tried to call his cell phone multiple times, I called him earlier too but he didn't answer," Emily said. "I got this call and said that something was going to happen to Reid."

"You got a call as well?"

"Yeah." She looked at Penelope. "Did you?"

"Yeah. I got a call saying that Morgan is in trouble and this happened."

"I'll try him,"JJ said, with a little hope. She walked off.

David was anxious now. Morgan was injured and Reid is MIA. He left the group and went up to the nurse's desk. "Hi, I'm Agent David Rossi with the FBI. We were told the Agent Derek Morgan is here."

"Yeah, he's right over there," she pointed to room number 123. "The doctor is in there but you can go see him."

"Thank you." David gave her a smile, he walked past the group to his fellow agent's room with the others following behind. His stomach dropped when he seen him. Derek's face was all busted up and swollen, he had an arm in a cast also one of his leg. "Doctor, I'm agent Rossi."

"Dr. Worth," the doctor greeted. "He is very lucky," he informed the agents in the room. "He does have a sprained arm and a broken leg, which will take time to heal. So I advise him to be put off for several months. He has a few cuts and bruises but nothing serious. He hit the pavement dead on so his face his swollen, we gave him some medication to help ease the pain. And he's going to be swore."

"Nothing internally wrong?" Penelope asked, walking over to her chocolate of thunder.

"No," Dr. Worth said. "Like I said, he was lucky. He can wake up and respond which is great." He stared at them. "I'll give you some time alone." He left.

"Derek," Penelope whispered.

"Mmmm," Derek grumbled. He slowly opened his eyes; the way Penelope was leaning over him, David thought she might scare him. "Gah, what happened?"

"You got hit by a car, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

"At least you're okay," Emily said.

Derek nod. "Did you see the person driving it?" Aaron asked.

"No." He closed his eyes again. "I was heading to my car after I got off the phone with Garcia. I was going to head back home and BAM!"

JJ walked back in the room. "How are you?" she asked once she seen Derek moving his head around.

"Sore." He tried to chuckle but only winced in pain.

"I tried to get a hold of Spencer but I got nothing. It keeps going to his voicemail and I called the-the Institute where his mom was at and they haven't seen him at all today."

"What happened to Pretty Boy?" Derek asked in alarm. "Is he okay?"

David let out a deep sigh. "We have no idea where he is. He's missing."

A/n: So next chapter is totally Spencer and then JJ. Is Reid missing? Or is he not wanting to answer any of them? OOOOOOh and I am bringing one of our old profilers back. Hint, Hint: Gideon! What?! BAM! But that's in a later chapter


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's Reid

Chapter 6

Spencer ignored his phone calls, he wasn't in the mood to talk to any of his teammates. He wanted to be alone for a bit. He was visiting his mom for a bit but he had to go. They barely got a few weeks off from work so he wanted to rest and see his mom.

By the tenth or so phone call he received, he finally picked up. "Dr. Spencer Reid," he answered grumpily.

"Hello Reid," the man said. "You still go by Doctor Reid not Agent Reid. I guess some things never change."

"I'm sorry?" Reid asked, putting down his coffee on the table.

"You never changed either. Nor did your team, but you did get some new people that joined for a bit." Reid frowned. "Agent Todd that filled in for JJ when she was pregnant, Agent Seaver for JJ as well. And then there was that little secret Emily kept from you all that involved her to pretend she was dead."

"How do you know this?" Reid pondered, getting a little more defensive.

"I've been watching all of you, but I must say Spencer you never changed a bit," the man said.

_Who the hell is this guy? _"You know who I am, but I have no idea who you are."

"Oh, you do," the man chuckled. "You know exactly who I am, maybe not right now but soon." He hung up.

"What the hell?" Reid grumbled as he hung up. He noticed that he had a lot of voicemails, since he was still on his phone he decided to check them.

"_Reid! It's Emily where are you? Damn will you please answer."_

"_Call back Reid! Tell me your okay!"_

He frowned at the messages then he skipped to the last one.

"_Reid it's Emily again. You need to come to Chicago, Derek has been hit by a car. Call back please Reid."_

With a panic in his heart, he ran to go pack his stuff and call the airport to get the next flight to Chicago. ASAP.

_I should've called Emily back, _Reid thought as he looked out the window. _Next time I'll make sure I'll answer. But who was that guy?_ He plopped a jelly bean in his mouth. _I should probably tell the team about that call, they can help. _

It felt like days to Spencer to get to Chicago. When the plane finally landed, he hurried to get his bag and called out for a taxi. Reid already had the money ready to pay the man; once he pulled out to the hospital, Reid handed him the money and grabbed his bag and sprinted in. He scrambled to a nurse working at the desk. "I'm,uh, Spencer Reid. I'm here to see Derek Morgan."

"He's right in there." The nurse pointed to the room.

"Thank you." He went towards the room. He can see the outline of JJ and Hotch. "How is he?" He walked in which made them all look.

"Reid,"Emily sighed in relief then hit him hard on the arm.

"Ow," he winced. "What happened?"

"Got hit by a car," Morgan smirked.

"Why haven't you answered my calls?" Emily frowned. "I got a call saying you were in danger."

"I had my phone off." He paused. "You got a call?"

"Yep."

"I got one two,"Penelope added in. "And it was about Derek."

"Was it a man who called that seems to know everything about you?"

"Yeah," the two females answered.

"I received one before I came here." Reid leaned against the wall. "He says that I know him but I won't be able to put a face on him until I see him."

"He's obviously targeting this team," Hotch said, thinking. "We need to find out why. Reid stay here with Morgan, the rest of us will go to a hotel and work from there."

The others left, leaving Morgan and Reid. Morgan shut his eyes to get some rest. _ Time for me to go through my brain and see if I know the UnSub._

A/N: So, I did :Emily, Aaron, Daivd, Morgan, Penelope and Spencer. Next chapter is JJ. And a special guest. luvs


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, sorry I haven't been around but I will be updating this fanfiction and Secrets soon.

Just to give you a heads up

Love you my Afro-tastic fans!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys. Sorry I've been gone lately. It's my last year of high school so I had to keep my grades up and pick which university I want….such hard work. Lol. Plus I've been grounded. Anyhow, I'm BACK! And I've been writing several new fanfiction…so, shall we begin.

YES!

Chapter 7

The Unsub leaned back in his chair, staring at a pictures he took of the FBI team. He casually sipped his cup of coffee while laying an individual picture of each team mate. Emily Prentiss, she came back from the 'dead'-that was how he seen it-but he could tell that she was feeling a tad off. Penelope Garcia, the techie of the team. Fabulous, unique. She could light up anyone's day, but it isn't her time to get hurt. Derek Morgan, the protector of Garcia and her chocolate thunder, was already in the hospital. So the Unsub couldn't get him…just yet. Aaron Hotchner, was always on guard and wouldn't dare let anything happen to his team. _I could get him_, he thought. He looked at JJ's picture, and shook his head. _I might save her for last. _ David Rossi, was something else. He used to work with that man and it was hell on earth. _Maybe._

Then there was Spencer Reid. Ah, yes, he favoured the kid very much. To him, Spencer was like a son, and will always be seen just as his son. However, personal connections to the team couldn't interfere what he was planning. _Spencer, it's going to be fun getting you. _ He searched his desk and found a piece of paper and a pen writing:

My dear Spencer Reid,

I've seen you've grown up to be a fine, young man. I'm proud of you too. One of the top FBI agents there is, writing articles and I hear you are also writing a book. I would love to see you again but as you can tell I am a very busy man. How is Agent Morgan doing, I heard he got hit by a car. Sorry, I didn't see him. Now, I am going to make myself clear on this. I want to see you alone. Midnight at the park. Don't bring anyone or I will go and kill Morgan myself. Maybe not even him. I might kill Penelope-that would be a pitty. Go to the park at midnight. Alone. No weapons of any sort. I will be expecting you.

Remember I have my eye on you,

J.G

With a smile, he mumbled to himself, "Gideon's back Spence."

A/N: I know it's short but I attended-well, my cousin did- that I have a chapter that's for the unsub. And yes this is the unsub. LOVES


End file.
